Right or Wrong?
by hurricanerosie
Summary: The subject of the teams conversation turns it from civilised to something else. JS


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Without a Trace._

_Note: Just a little something that popped into my head as I was trying to sleep one night. Well, at least insomnia is good in one respect, lol!_

**Right or Wrong?**

"I just think it's wrong you know." Viv said to Martin and Danny as they joined Jack and Sam in the bull pen.

"You think what's wrong?" Sam asked curiously.

"Adultery." Sam and Jack both lowered their heads at the same time. They did the same whenever anyone brought up the subject. They were sure half of the time the others talked about it on purpose to make the point that what they'd done was wrong. They knew that, but that hadn't stopped them from doing it.

"Don't you think that if a marriage isn't working you should just get a divorce instead of hurting people?" Martin chipped in. Neither Jack nor Sam appreciated it.

"People don't always get hurt but that's usually what happens. People think they can hide it but it never works. Other people detect slight changes, just little things that are different about the way a person acts." Danny said. Jack was getting slightly annoyed now at people taking digs at him, even if they weren't saying it directly it was obvious.

"What do you think Sam? Is adultery right or wrong?" Viv asked. Sam froze. Of all the things to ask her Viv had to chose that. She couldn't say it was wrong, that would be hypocritical, but she couldn't say it was right either, she knew it wasn't and also she knew people would judge her and say she had loose morals of something stupid like that.

Sam decided to take an underlying jab at Jack in the process of voicing her opinion but unfortunately for her she hadn't seen that Jack was getting madder and madder that people wouldn't leave him alone.

"I think it depends on if you have real feelings for the person or if you just wanna screw around until you decide you're bored." Jack just couldn't take it anymore. Especially that last hit from Sam. He thought she knew he had always felt something for her.

"Sam, that is not fair!" Jack basically shouted at her as he stood up. The rest of the team widened their eyes in shock, whilst they all knew about the affair they had never thought Jack or Sam would ever say anything about it at work, especially not in front of them and the rest of the office.

"Oh! You wanna talk about _fair_ Jack!" Sam stood up and shouted back at Jack. "Huh? Is it fair the way you screwed me before dumping me like trash and going back to your perfect wife." Sam felt as though she had no control over what she was doing or saying. She was expressing her inner most feelings she had shared with no-one to the entire floor.

"My wife is far from perfect and the only reason I went back to Marie was for the girls!" Jack was upset at Sam's revelations. He never meant to 'dump her like trash' he wanted to stay with her but he knew it wasn't possible. Too many problems, like his wife and his job. And he didn't want to be fighting with her like this he wanted to be whispering softly in her ear how he was sorry and how he never in a million years meant to hurt her.

"You know what's really sad Jack? The fact that I actually loved you. You know what, fuck it, seen as we're being honest here, I actually love you." The whole floor watched in amazement as Samantha Spade confessed all to Jack Malone in a very loud fight. Sam's tone softened and she stopped shouting. "But I know that all you see when you look at me is a co-worker." Sam quickly grabbed her coat and began to leave, not really caring the it was the middle of the day, but she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her round to face them.

"You think that's all I see when I look at you?" The tone of Jack's voice told Sam he was sorry for everything and his words that left his lips meant the world to her. "When I look at you, Sam, I see everything that I know I can't have, but so desperately want." By now Jack's hand had slipped from her wrist to her hand which he held tight to reassure her. "Every time I look into your eyes, I see all that passion and beauty. That's what keeps me going. Knowing that I can see you, and knowing that, even if it's secretly, I can love you."

A tear trickled down Sam's cheek. She and Jack had forgotten all about everyone else who was stood silently watching then in amazement. All that they saw in that moment was each other and all that was present in that moment was the love they shared for each other. That moment was perfect.

As she reached up and planted a kiss on Jack's lips Sam knew she had no control over what she was doing and felt sure he was going to pull away and reject her but as he responded she felt the jigsaw pieces of her life slot into place.

Jack and Sam suddenly became aware of where they were and who else they were with when they heard the sound of applause. They pulled apart and glanced around at all the cheering people. Sam couldn't help but notice how clichéd and silver-screen this whole thing was but simply laughed before turning back to Jack.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know." Jack said as he pulled her close and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

**THE END**

_Note: Hoped you liked it! If you did or if you've got any suggestions on how I could write better please_ _review! Thanks!_


End file.
